


Split personality

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Crossdressing, Daughters, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Mental Health Issues, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: My other family members say that mommy is dead. She died of cancer and was in heaven.But how is that possible?Mommy is making cookies.It can't be daddy, but she looks like daddyYet every time I ask where daddy is. She would say in daddy's softest voice."Daddy is sleeping"
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Lisa Marie Presley
Kudos: 3





	Split personality

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since his wife's passing he was completely filled with grief, and overtime he grew to have a split personality. A personality of his late wife.
> 
> However he has no idea about it
> 
> Or is it?

Monday-Daddy takes me to the mall

Tuesday- mommy bakes cookies

And so on.

My other family members say that mommy is dead. She died of cancer and was in heaven.

But how is that possible?

Mommy is making cookies.

It can't be daddy, but she looks like daddy

Yet every time I ask where daddy is. She would say in daddy's softest voice.

"Daddy is sleeping"

And I would say okay.

I don't know why daddy was acting like this, but for some reason one day he daddy and the next day mommy's out.

And would give me looks of confusion if I call them by the wrong name.

Tuesday, Thursday, half of Friday, and Sunday are mommy's day.

Monday, Wednesday, half of Friday and Saturday is daddy's day.

Daddy was always confused on why he was out on those days.

Mommy says that he's sleeping and she is taking over for him.

Daddy felt weird about it, however he could've had some memory of what mommy did.

But it's fuzzy.

Like stuff animals.

Though I love them both.

Daddy seems scared.

I want to let him know that he's fine and mommy was taking over.

So when I told him, he however began to freak.

"Honey!?" He screamed"who is this mommy!?"

"Mommy, you know, the one everyone thought she was dead?"

After I said that he began to cry. I feel bad for him, but I don't know why he's crying, mommy is back.

(Third person POV)

That night Michael was in his bed, having trouble sleeping like always. Ever since his wife passed away he was never the same.

But had to play an act.

Just for his daughter.

But now he's starting to freak out ever more.

Went he falls asleep he wakes up the day after.

There were always cookies made when he wake up.

His late wife's clothes in the laundry basket.

His face covered in makeup.

Not to mention that every time he ask his daughter what happened, she says that he was sleeping and mommy was taking over for him.

Who was this mommy she was talking about?

He had no clue.

"I wish I could figure out what going on with me, maybe if I go to the doctor's office maybe I can figure out what happened."

With that in his mind he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was tomorrow.

Surprisingly.

But there was a note on the wall saying...

'Don't worry honey, go to the doctor's today. I also make cookies last night, I know how much you love chocolate'

~Love your darling wife

Mary couldn't write well yet.

It was definitely his wife's hand writing.

Now he really needed to figure out this mess.

*********************************************************

"Hmm" Dr Val hummed"My my"

"What is it doctor?"

He looked at his brain and let out a little chuckle.

"It appears that you have a split personality"

"I have what!?"

"Relax Mr Jackson, it's mild, it won't ruin your life"

"Are you kidding me, I wake up the day after!"

"What are your work schedules?"

"I only work on Monday, Wednesday and...Saturday, that's it"

"I see, I know I might be crazy, but I think this isn't a personality disorder"

"You don't?"

"I know it's silly and all but, I think your wife is possessing you"

"Your trying to tell me that my wife who's been dead for three years is possessing my body during my off days!?" He screamed

"Well it has to be the case, but today is Wednesday, you shouldn't be here"

"Well my 'wife' left me a note" he sighed

"...Yep, that's definitely a ghost"

"Be real doctor, I just have a split personality because of my grief over Lisa" he yelled"That's it, I don't believe in that ghost stuff!"

"Okay, however you do lack vitamin D so I prescribe you some vitamins so you can help your sleep"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" he smiled"And look out if something like that happens again, maybe record it or something "

"Okay, I'll give it a try!" Michael shouted as he went down the hall

That day Michael's decided to record himself every day, however he had to do it on Thursday might, since it was 'his' day.

Mary was confused on why he was awake today. But he just said in the bed the could.

"Mommy wanted me to do some things Okay sweetheart?"

"Okay daddy, by the way mommy says to give you this"

She took out a plate full of cookies for him.

"She made it with love" she giggled

"Oh, thank you" he smiled

Even the cookies tasted like her cooking.

The next night Michael placed his camera on the dresser and pressed record. He slowly fell asleep, lost in his dreams and memories of he and his darling wife.

When he woke up it was late in the afternoon on Friday. He went over to the camera and turned off the recording before upload it on his computer. He pressed play and watched what happened.

For the most part, he was sleeping. However he did somehow woke up from his sleep and wander over to the closet. He pretty much looked wide awake and not sleepwalking that's for sure.

He saw himself take out a white dress and going into the shower to wash up.

No wonder he smelled like fruity shampoo when he woke up.

After cleaning himself and putting on his clothes he then noticed the camera, and let out a chuckle.

A very familiar chuckle.

"Oh honey, you're really are concerned aren't you darling" he smiled"Don't worry sweetie, you're not crazy, I'm just taking over for you if you don't mind, it's like before this happened"

And the softness of the voice.

It was most definitely not him.

"Well I have to go make cookie now, I hope our daughter likes chocolate!" 'He' giggled.

And 'Michael' skipped away.

The video ended with him going back to bed, and him waking up again and turned off the camera.

"What the fuck!?"he shrieked" That doctor is right, I am possessed by a ghost, it can't be a disorder...I know my wife...she does this, she does all of this "

"You finally got it Michael" Someone said

Michael freaked out and looked at the mirror, it looked like him but more feminine, and was most definitely not his reflection.

He pointed his finger at the mirror and let out a loud scream.

"Who are you!?"

"It's me, Lisa, I know you don't recognize me but I am her"

Michael went over to the mirror and gasp in shock of this discovery. Lisa was here the whole time.

She never left.

Ever.

"Lisa?"

She smiled.

Michael began to cry.

"Oh my god, it is you!" he cried"I'm not going insane"

"Oh honey, I missed you" she said softly "I missed your love, I missed our daughter, I could leave without you guys, especially when I saw you like this"

"Oh Lisa, it's okay, I know you were only just trying to help"he smiled" I love you"

"I love you too" she replied

They leaned in for a kiss in the mirror, it felt warm and soft, like sweet warm lips together run love"

"But what about Mary, how are gonna explain this?"

"Don't worry Michael, I'm pretty sure she'll understand, like I said, daddy is sleeping"

"Lisa..."

"Michael..."

Lisa reached out from the mirror and grabbed his hand before pulling him into her realm of reality. Together they made up for three years of separation and grief, as they decided the they were going to raise their child together.

Even if it mean sharing one body.


End file.
